Who is she?
by iwntyou2wntme
Summary: Deuce finally admits his feelings for the person he likes. But who is this chick exactly? And there's more mystery as to what exactly is going on. Two-shot. No OC's. Give it a try, you might just be left wondering ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! Or any of it's characters...**

"Hey."

"Hey Deuce what's up?"

I then noticed that he was staring at me with a look I don't recognize… It looks kinda like, a look of _desire_? _Want? _

Whoa.

Let's not go there. He can't possibly be thinking of me that way. That's stupid! I mean we're just friends…

Right?

He quickly looks down to his crotch then started to speak. What the hell was _that_ about?

"So…" He says. I look at him through my lashes. I see his dark brown eyes, his stare searing into my eyes. I looked away as soon as our eyes hit contact.

"So…" I reply awkwardly.

"Ok…" He breathes deeply.

I look at him expecting him to continue his sentence.

"What?" I ask, getting annoyed because he hasn't said anything in a couple of minutes now.

"I know this is gonna sound weird but…" He doesn't look like he's gonna finish his sentence again.

"My God! Finish a sentence will yah?"

His eyebrows rise from my sudden outburst.

"Sorry, I meant 'Can you finish that sentence?' Please?" I said in a soft calm voice.

"I… I, I think I-"

"Just spit it out MAN!"I suddenly lose it and yell.

"I think I like you okay?" He shouts back.

"What?"I exclaimed dramatically.

Okay maybe I exaggerated my reaction a little bit cause I had this tiny feeling that that was what he was gonna say. I mean first there was 'the look' then the unfinished sentences, stuttering and uncertainty if he should just say it or not. That was kinda a dead giveaway. Although I wasn't actually sure if he WAS going to say that. It's still shocking to actually hear him say those words though…

"Why?" Ok now this on the other hand I have no idea about…

"I don't know."

I deadpanned.

"You don't know." I say in a monotone voice.

"Look all I know is I've got these really strong feelings and it's like my heart starts screaming inside every time I see you walking by with your best friend-" I interrupt him.

"Wait. Since when? And what feelings exactly? Are you sure?" I rambled on and on. Do I have feelings for Deuce? I mean I've thought about it before but…

"Too many questions! I just-" He paused, looking like he was thinking about something for like a second.

I was gonna yell at him for not finishing his sentence again but then suddenly it dawned on me what was happening.

It all happened so fast.

He pulled my shoulders and pressed his lips onto mine.

My eyes widened and at first I was shocked… Well actually I'm still in shock now. But when I finally realized what was happening and was about to take action, he slowly pulled away.

He opened his eyes and we looked at each other. I don't know what it was but I was sure we had the same thing in our minds.

It was like somehow that kiss made it all clear.

We smiled simultaneously. I laughed quietly and he started chuckling as well. The whole tense aura from a few seconds ago was just gone.

"You-"

"You-"

We started at the same time.

Deuce suddenly looks to his right. I think I heard a sound but I just ignored it.

"So…" I try to start back our conversation and his head snaps back to me.

"So…" He says rocking on his heels with both his hands in his pocket.

"We're back to this again?"I raise my brow.

Deuce POV

"Hey"

"Hey Deuce." She says.

My heart was beating fast and I usually sweat when I'm nervous, but right now I'm not. So I guess I'm just lucky today.

I stared into her beautiful brown eyes and she stared back, but her eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity. I just can't help recognizing and feeling that familiarity, that warmness I feel… Unless I've pissed my pants and that's what's causing the warmness. I quickly look down to check.

Nope I'm good.

"So…" I looked right into her eyes again but she unfortunately looked away the moment she noticed.

"So…" She says in a strained voice.

I should just say it. It's like ripping off band-aid, ripping off a band-aid. I reminded myself again and again.

"Ok…" I inhaled a gust of air.

She gives me a look. I think she's trying to tell me that she wants me to go on.

C'mon! Deuce just man up and tell her how you feel! Maybe tell her that it all started when you just finally realized that she is beautiful and that you're stupid for not realizing it earlier! Or maybe how you just loved spending time with her even though she brings along other people [mostly her BFF] to come along with you two. She never really caught on that I just wanted to be alone. But also tell her that it never once bothered you that every time you subtly ask her out she brings along her almost-sister crazy best friend because you know you're going to have fun with her anyway.

I went through a bunch of more cheesy things I could say so I can finally express my feelings. I just want it to be incredibly perfect… Man I knew I should've just written something down! Or well Google something… But then again I couldn't have just NOT watch Full house…

"What?" She asks in an irritated tone. Oh crap. I've just been standing here like an idiot not saying anything to her…

"I know this gonna sound weird but-" I stop for a moment.

Am I really just going to tell her how I feel? I mean what if she doesn't like me back and-

She cuts off my mind's ramblings.

"My God! Finish a sentence will yah?" She screams.

Whoa. That's a bit intense…

_Ugh, Great._

No pressure now…This is such a face palm moment.

I guess she felt bad about for screaming at me so she apologized.

And so I try to just come out and say it again.

"I…I, I think I-"

"Just spit it out MAN!" She suddenly yells.

"I think I like you okay?" I yell back.

And band-aid off. See Deuce? It doesn't hurt that bad does it?

"What?" She screams as if she just got told that her first born will be a retarded fish.

Okay now THAT hurt. Am I that unappealing?

"I don't know" I just randomly say. She gave me a look.

"You don't know." She says in a robotic voice.

"Look all I know is I've got these really strong feelings and it's like my heart starts screaming inside every time I see you walking by with your best friend-" She interrupts me.

"Wait. Since when? And what feelings exactly? Are you sure?" She kept on babbling nervously.

"Too many questions! I just-" My emotions were going crazy, or at least my hormones were and I tried to think before I did what I did but I ended up not doing so and just did it.

She looked like she was going to speak again but then I saw the comprehension in her eyes just moments later.

It all happened so fast.

I pulled her shoulders and pressed my lips onto hers.

She didn't respond.

Although while our lips were connected, a flash of memories played in my head. And suddenly I knew exactly what I felt. I slowly pulled away.

I opened my eyes and we looked at each other. I don't know what it was but I was sure we had the same thing in our minds.

It was like somehow that kiss made it all clear.

We smiled simultaneously. I laughed quietly and he started chuckling as well. The whole tense aura from a few seconds ago was just gone.

"You-"

"You-"

We started at the same time.

*rustle* I turn my head to the right. I swear I just saw something run pass. Could it be-

"So…"She says. I turn my attention on her again. Eh that was probably nothing…

"So…" I said rocking on my heels with both my hands in my pocket.

"We're back to this again?"She raises her brow.

Back to ? POV

"Okay fine. I'm not sure about this but we both feel the same way right?" Deuce asks.

"Right… but-" He cuts me off and continues my sentence.

We definitely have NO feelings for each other." He smiles.

"Exactly." I smile back. Good! For a second there I thought he misunderstood our exchanged looks.

I then heard a whimpering and apparently so did Deuce. He had a worried look on his face. We both scanned around, looking where the sound is coming from.

When we found where the sound was coming from, I felt as if a rock had just fallen on me. And let me tell you… It was a freakin huge rock.

It wasn't an IT making a sound, it was a who…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is pretty different to my other fics... But what do guys think? :D Oh and guess who the mystery girl Deuce kissed and the other mystery person. :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! Or the characters okay? -.-**

**Dedicated to .. I don't know why but because of your review you gave me motivation to write. :)**

* * *

><p>I can't believe she would do this to me! I thought she knew about my feelings... But then again I didn't really tell her straight up and-No, I'm not going to make this my fault. This is all her, if she really was my best friend she should've known about my feelings for Deuce. Even if she didn't, she could've at least told me she had something going on with him.<p>

I was just walking home when I saw the two of them having some sort of fight. Deuce was trying to tell her something but never finishes his sentence. I think it's so cute when he does that. Kinda annoying but still cute. And then suddenly they kiss. I was shocked, actually that probably was the understatement of the year because I was stunned to my core. I took a step back trying not to fall over but my little movement kinda moved the plant behind me. I think they both glanced at me but before they could've even spotted me I've already moved places. I was further away this time. They started smiling at each other and laughing and it just broke my heart to see the two of them together.

I whimpered quietly and somehow they had heard it and saw me.

Once I could feel their probable pitiful eyes on me I ran as fast as I could. Crap I can't believe they saw- well heard me. I didn't know where I would go... Just away from here. I don't like crying because it means that I accept being defeated. I don't like losing. It's just not who I am. But here I am anyway, balled up crying at some park bench. I didn't even care that people were staring. I then felt someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes to see a guy about my age. He took my hand and put it on his shoulder.

What the hell?

"I've got a shoulder you can cry on right here. A beautiful girl like you should know that you don't have to face all this hurt by yourself. I once heard that when people share their joy with someone else, it becomes double happiness but when people share their pain, it becomes half a pain. SO why don't you tell me about it?" He says with a smile.

I gave him a tight-lipped smile then yelled at him to go away and that it's none of his business. He then left muttering.

"Geez. I don't get girls. Maybe grandma was right, I _should_ just go gay."

I raised my left brow.

I balled back up again to wallow in my depression, my agony, my pain...

"There you are Rocky!" I looked up to find Cece and Deuce panting only just catching up to me.

"Rocky are you alright? I was worried sick! What happened? Why are you crying?" Deuce worriedly asked. Hmph, if he only knew.

"Go away!"

"What?" Cece yells incredulously.

I was going to say that I didn't want to hear their excuses when Cece went on speaking.

"We ran all the way over here and even took a few detours and the long cut because of Mr. No, seriously I know where I'm going Martinez here. And now that we finally found you, you're making us go away? That's just plain rude." She says miffed

She had the audacity to get mad at me?

"_You_ are pissed at _me_? You-"In the middle of my yelling Deuce cuts me off.

"Ladies stop it. People are staring." He says in a strained voice.

I sneered bitterly.

"Of course you'd stop _me _for your girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"_**What?**_" Deuce yelled in a really high-pitched voice.

"Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND?" Cece says repeatedly. Gosh, don't rub it in my face I got it.

"What? Isn't that what you guys are? A couple." I said resentfully.

"No, no, no. I'm lonely, single and ready to mingle." Deuce said defensively and a little too eager.

She started laughing again. Deuce crossed his arms and glared at Cece's laughing form.

"Rocky honestly, even if Deuce in I ARE in a relationship, which by the way would never happen, Deuce would be the _girlfriend. _He's more of a girl than I am. I mean he's weak, Günter can beat him at arm wrestling, Flynn once told me that he got all freaked out because of a little mouse and-"

"Okay I think she gets it! You can stop now." Cece raises her arms.

"Wait, so you guys aren't dating?" They both shook their heads. I felt like something was lifted off of my shoulders and I could breathe again. But that still doesn'y explain why they kissed and seemed all cool with it afterwards.

"What, so you're like friends with benefits?"

"No..."

"Oh."

My face was blank outside but I was throwing a party inside. And it was rocking party if I might say so myself. WAIT. That STILL doesn't explain the kiss!

"Then why were you guys kissing!"

"It's not what you think Rocky! It's just that I was confused and..." Deuce kept talking and talking and it didn't even make sense. But apparently Cece got sick of it, well so was I but I couldn't bring myself to stop him cause he looked so adorable looking flustered.

"Shut up Deuce." Cece snapped.

"Sorry." He said in a small voice.

"Yeah, so it's a long story- wait a minute why do you even care? Rocky this is just Deuce. It's not like you li-"

She stopped and it was almost like a light bulb went off in her head.

"OH MY GO-"Before she could reveal my feelings for Deuce. I covered her mouth. She tried to get my hand off but I put up quite a fight. Then suddenly she licked my hand.

"Ew." I wiped her slobber on my jeans.

"It's your fault... You're the one who put your hand on my mouth."

"Yes but normal people don't lick other people's hands."

"I never claimed I was normal." Cece retorted.

"Touché."

Cece and I shared a look then we started laughing hysterically.

"Let's never fight again, especially when it's over nothing." Cece smiles and then we share a hug.

"Hey, it's partly my fault anyway. I should've realized sooner that you like him. I'm sorry." Cece whispers to my ear.

"S'cool. I'm sorry too. I just assumed and got us in this little debacle." I whisper back.

Deuce then buts in, in my friendship moment with Cece by saying

"Aww! Group hug!" The moment he got his arms around us Cece pushed him off then he tripped on the bench and fell on the grass.

"Cece! You could've hurt him!"

"You can go help him up later. I wanna hug my best friend right now." She says sneakily.

"Pfft, you just don't want anyone to help Deuce up."

She puts her hand on her chest and dramatically acts offended.

"How could you- Yeah no, I just don't want anyone to help him." She grinned cheekily.

We laughed once again.

She then seriously whispered to me.

"You know when we kissed; he thought that he had feelings for me. But he doesn't, at all. It was you Rocky, it IS you. He just hasn't realized it fully yet but he will sooner or later. So why don't you just make the first move and put him out of his misery. "She winked at me and left. I watched her retreating form and thought for a bit.

I walked to where Deuce was and helped him up.

"You alright?"

"I've been better." He said sourly while rubbing his head.

"So... wanna be my boyfriend?"

"What?"

And then he fell to the ground again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? :D I know that I should've updated this a long time ago but I gues I just never got around to okay? Well it's here now. And I hope you guys were happy with the outcome.<strong>


End file.
